Secrets and Blue Flowers
by AngelLee10
Summary: Fionna realizes she loves Marshall. Marshall becomes distant for some reason. Marshall X Fionna
1. Chapter 1

**I really support this couple! I also really hope you guys enjoy this! Marshall X Fionna 3**

**Fionna**

"Fionna, it's dangerous! Please be careful!" Marshall yells up to me.

"I'll be fine, sheesh Marshall," I yell down to him. I reach for the small orange cat. It hisses as I grab onto the scruff behind its neck and pull it close to me. "I got it Marshall! I got it!" I yell my foot slipping and I begin to fall.

I land securely in Marshall's arms, "Fionna, you're such a handful!"

He sets me down and I rub the back of my head, "Sorry, Marshall," I say my cheeks flushing. I always blush in front of Marshall. I don't understand it.

Marshall laughs and says, "At least around you I won't ever be bored. That's the only reason I still hang around. Ha-ha."

I feel a ping in my chest but shrug it off saying, "Liar you know you love me!" I chase after him but he flies up into the air. I set the cat down and yell, "That's not fair Marshall. Get your butt down here!"

He just laughs and asks, "Why don't you come up here?"

"Shut up and come down here so I can kick your ass!"

"So much violence, it is very unlady like Fiona."

This infuriates me and I yell, "Lady like my ass."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, a lady shouldn't talk like that."

My face becomes red with anger and I pick up tiny pebbles and chuck them at him. He dodges them with ease. _Of course he wouldn't be the Vampire King if he couldn't manage to dodge even that._

"Now, now Fionna that's dangerous."

"Maybe if you'd come down here I wouldn't have to!" I shout.

"I save you and this is how you repay me. I am very offended," he says sarcastically.

"Good," I say crossing my arms, and frowning. He flies off into the trees, and I look after him confused. _Hm… maybe he's running away? _I shake that thought from my head; Marshall is not one to run away. I decide to wait for him. My anger grows every second he's gone. _Is he just going to ignore me? I should just leave!_ Yet something keeps me there, waiting for him.

Finally he flies from the trees and towards me he has his hands behind his back. I look at him suspiciously as he approaches. I control my anger waiting to explode at him, but first I must find out what he is hiding. He gets down on one knee. _What is he doing? _He pulls a pretty blue flower from behind his back and says, "My dear Princess Fionna, please accept this flower as my atonement for teasing you earlier." There he goes again talking in that way that sounds like he is from an older time. Of course he was I mean he's a vampire. With this one sentence he manages to tear down my walls. He manages to annihilate all the anger I had just a minute ago. My cheeks flare red as I turn my head to hide my embarrassment but I am absolutely positive he hears my heart rampaging in my chest. I grab the flower from his hands and say, "Thanks." "So am I forgiven?" "Maybe," He is, and we both know he is. He always is.

He grabs my hand and pulls me along with him. He runs, dragging me to some unknown place. The sun begins to set when we stop running. He plops down on the grass and pats he ground beside him. I look at him, his skin glows in the glare of the setting sun. I know he is uncomfortable but yet he still plays with me. _Why would you go so far for me? _

He looks at me his face hints at confusion, "Why don't you join me?" I don't say anything. The wind tousles his hair. My stomach flips at the sight of him. His crimson red eyes darkening from the sun looking at me, his skin is shining in the light it makes me want to touch him. He is fit, he has always been fit. His shoulders are large and his back looks comfortable. I want to lean on it. Wait what? What am I thinking about, gah! "Do you not want to sit on the ground?" I almost don't hear his question I am so wrapped up in my thoughts. He takes his shirt off and places it on the ground. "That better."

I blush at the sight of his bare chest, _pull it together Fiona. It. Is. Just. A. Chest._ Somewhere deep down something replies, _not just any ones chest, but Marshall's. _My heart skips a beat as that realization seeps in.

"Fionna, are you okay? You're face is awful red." I turn around and take off running. I hear Marshall calling my name, but I don't turn back. _Oh god, oh god, oh god! I am in love with Marshall!_

**Marshall**

_What was that? Did I do something wrong?_ I think back to earlier, _I apologized properly right?_ _Was I exposed? Did she find out about my feelings? _I shook my head. I locked them away properly that day. It is absolutely impossible for her to find out! I shake my head clearing out any thoughts of feelings. _What was it? _After a while I give up searching for her. It is now midnight and my stomach is growling. I haven't eaten for weeks. _If I don't eat soon I could end up hurting Fionna, but I don't want her to be disgusted by me. _I try to hold off on eating for a while.

I walk back to my home. It's a small cave, but it provides warmth and shelter, better yet it keeps Fionna from seeing the real me. As soon as I get comfortable, a piercing pain shoots through my body. I have built up a slight tolerance for it, but it is still enough to have me on the floor hyperventilating. Another shoots through my body, I cry out. Screaming as I claw at the ground, looking for release from the pain. It last for two hours. During those two hours I go through immense pain. At one point I bit down on my tongue and nearly lost it. It grew back immediately.

Afterwards I cannot stop shivering. I am freezing but all I do is sweat I lay there for hours. As I lay there I hear voices taunting me, _you're pathetic. You can't even take this amount of pain? You're not fit to be the King. Just gorge yourself in human blood. Forget the girl, and return to your former self. _"What… exactly would…my former self… be?" _A cold, selfish, selfish, cruel, killing machine! That is a King, THE VAMPIRE KING! _I have truly lost my mind.

"Now this is just delightful!" A cheerful voice chimes in.

"What do you want, Ice Queen?"

"Just wanted to see how my favorite toy was doing," she laughs and kicks me with her foot. "I come here especially for you and you can't even greet me properly," she feigns hurtfulness.

"You'll live," I say trying to sit up. I wince as a shot of pain runs through me.

"So cruel, I even had a secret to tell you but I guess I won't now," she starts to walk away.

"Wait! What is it?"

"It's a little something about your dear beloved Fionna." She fades leaving nothing but the chill in the air, leaving me to wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took forever! I have been really busy and well haven't had much inspiration.**

**-Harley**

**Fionna**

_I like Marshall, since when? When did I begin to have these feelings? _I begin to over think things. I have already searched everywhere for Marshall, _I am going to confess to him! Wait, what if he says no, will I be able to stay by his side? Will I even want to?_

I shake my head of any uncertain thoughts. I will confess and then it is up to him to decide what happens! I still cannot shake off the feeling that something terrible will happen. I begin to panic. I find a nearby tree and punch it continuously looking for relief.

"My, my some ones frustrated," a cold familiar voice says. I look around but all I see is the outline of a woman with long hair.

"What do you want Ice Queen?"

"Why is it that whenever I go to visit my toys their always so harsh?" She asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever. Have you seen Marshall?"

"Oh you mean that beautiful vampire boy?" She asks coming out of the trees and into the light.

"Yes I mean him," I blush at the fact that I just admitted he was beautiful. _I'm such a girl._

"Well if I had to say he's probably hiding from you. After all you did ditch him. If it were me I would really be hurt."

"I didn't ditch him!" I think back to yesterday's events, _so maybe I did but that_ _doesn't concern her. _"Where is he?"

"What do I get out of it if I tell you?"

"What?"

"If I told you, what would I get out of it?" She says smiling.

I think for a moment, "The satisfaction of helping someone." I know she won't tell me just for this.

"That is such a horrible prize though," she snorts. "But, for your efforts I will tell you, no I will show you," from the look she gives me I am almost too scared to follow her when she walks off in the direction of her ice castle.

I get rid of all thoughts, and charged head first into the forest. "Keep up," calls the Ice Queen. I trip over a fallen branch and scrape the palms of my hands. "Watch out there's a branch," she laughs.

"I know that now."

"Be nice I am only having a little fun."

"Fun, huh?" I say not really to anyone. We arrive to the Ice Castle.

"Right this way," the Ice Queen say pointing to the table with a snowball on it. There is a picture on it, no wait, is it a video? "This is where Marshall Lee is." She points to a boy sitting on a throne with millions of women around him. I recognize him it is Marshall. What is he doing in the Underworld? A woman grabs him by the cheeks and plants her lips on his. His move down to her neck and he bites down. I gasp as his fangs sink in. "What is wrong?" The Ice Queen smiles innocently.

"This is a lie, Marshall wouldn't do this!" I yell as I back away.

"Have you lived such a sheltered life that you do not know the diet of a vampire?"

"That's Marshall though. He is different."

Her expression darkens, "Are you an idiot? At the end of the day Marshall is the same as the vampires in those children's books you read as a child. If you are not prepared to accept that part of him then don't bother at accepting him at all."

I flinch at the tone in her voice. Why does she care about Marshall and me? It has nothing to do with her.

"Leave, you are such an annoying pest. It's not even fun to play with you."

"I was just about too." I walk to the door of ice and slam it shut.

**Marshall**

I push the girl in my arms aside and tell her to leave after making sure I didn't take any blood. I dismiss the rest of them and lay my head on my hand. _What am I doing in the Underworld? _That's right after the Ice Queen left I lost all control. I went to the only place that I knew I could get a meal. At least this visit to the Underworld was not a complete waste of time. Just being here gives me the strength to fight the insanity of the hunger.

"Your majesty," one of the servants say uncertain, "Are you not satisfied with the blood we picked out?"

"That's not it," I shake my head.

"Then did we not prepare them correctly?"

"No, will you just leave?"

"Yes," He flinches as I yell.

_How am I going to get out of here without Father noticing? I don't have enough strength to leave my own self. I could ask a servant but they would report to Father immediately._ I flop down on my bed and sigh. I have been sleeping on the cave floor for so long I had forgotten the feel of a bed. My head begins to ache. _I'm over thinking things. Maybe I should stay here for awhile. Fiona is probably mad at me, why else would she run off yesterday. I could rest up while she cools off. _

There is a knock at the door then one of the servants peaks in, "Your parents would like to have dinner with you… shall I come up to get you when it is prepared?"

"Yes," I say sighing. _I thought I could at least get away without seeing them this time._ I roll over onto my stomach and start picking at the tassel on my quilt. _What did I do to make Fionna angry? Was it the teasing?_ I roll back onto my back. _It was how I normally am. Whatever I will ask her when I go back to the Overworld. _I roll back onto my stomach. Then back to my back. I roll back to my stomach. Finally I give up and start pacing. _WHAT THE HEL DID I DO?_

A knock on the door makes me jump, "Yes," I ask call out.

"Donner is ready your father wishes to see you."

I sigh and prepare myself for the worst dinner ever.

I think I made Marshall a little too girly… lol.

**-Harley ;)))**


End file.
